versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima is one of the main characters of the Tekken franchise, having debuted in the first game of the series as the main antagonist and having important roles in most of the subsequent games in the series. Background Heihachi Mishima is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, a powerful martial artist that owned a corporation known as the Mishima Zaibatsu. In his youth, Heihachi spent his days training alongside Kazumi Hachijo, whom he would later marry and have a son with, their child named Kazuya. On one unfortunate day, Kazumi showed an evil killing intent toward Heihachi, which soon resulted in a fight to the death between a Devil-possessed Kazumi and her beloved Heihachi. With sorrow in his eyes, Heihachi killed Kazumi, and expecting that her demonic blood had been inherited by Kazuya, he threw his child off a cliff. Due to the power of the Devil Gene, Kazuya survived, and he swore to Heihachi that he wouldn't stop until he got his revenge. Around this time, Heihachi took over Jinpachi's corporation and locked him underneath Hon-Maru, thinking that it was his fault that Kazumi became a demon. Many years later, after the Zaibatsu became an important world power, Heihachi organized the King of Iron Fist Tournament, where he chose to test the strongest warriors in the world, offering the Zaibatsu's command as a reward. This tournament brought him back to his son, who defeated him in the finals. Not too long after Heihachi lost his empire, Kazuya organized a second tournament, which Heihachi used to regain control of the Zaibatsu. This constant back and forth of power and false deaths continued for many more years, until Heihachi and Kazuya had their true final battle inside a volcano, where Heihachi met his end at the hands of his power-hungry devil of an offspring. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Casually beats JACK models superior to Gun Jack, who tanked an explosion that wiped out a mountain range) | Multi-Continent Level '(Superior to JACK robots, which can destroy meteors through sheer strength) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Intercepted Devil Kazuya's beams, which can reach a satellite in space in seconds.) | Sub-Relativistic '(Same reasoning as the canon version, consistent with multiple MHS+ feats.) 'Durability: Small City Level (Takes hits from JACK robots, as well as people capable of one-shotting them, like Kazuya) | Multi-Continent level (Same reasoning as the canon version) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Quite knowledgeable in martial arts. Knows how to run an influential company, the Mishima Zaibatsu. Stamina: High '''(Kept on fighting with Kazuya for a long time in a volcanic landscape while injured) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Martial Arts Expert:' Heihachi is a master of the Mishima Style Fighting Karate, which focuses on low hits, open hand stances, and hammer fist attacks. It's a very aggressive fighting style based on highly-damaging moves, as well as many punishing attacks that make use of Heihachi's sturdy body to deliver potent counterattacks. *'Ki Manipulation:' Heihachi can make use of Ki in order to boost his strength and durability. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Heihachi can make his Ki take on an electrical nature, which boosts damage dealt to robotic foes. *'Wind Manipulation:' Heihachi can make his ki manifest itself as a gust of wind potent enough to launch large foes. *'Spirit Kyoto:' A transformation achieved after Heihachi takes control over the spirits of the Mokujin that formed Kyoto Castle. With it, Heihachi takes on the appearance of a mountain-sized monster, but he still exists within its body. In this form, his Ki emits great heat, and it put up a fight against Devil Jin at full power. As long as Heihachi's body is intact, he can regenerate Spirit Kyoto's body. Techniques *'Rage Art:' A powerful attack that can be performed after sustaining notable damage. Heihachi launches the foe skyward, infuses his fists with Ki, and then performs a double palm strike. *'Rage Drive:' A powerful attack that can be performed after sustaining notable damage. Heihachi performs a potent headbutt that knocks the enemy down. Equipment *'Armguards:' A pair of metallic pieces of armor that can increase his defense and attack. However, Heihachi favors fighting without them, as that allows him to show his true power. Key '''Canon | Composite' The Composite side of the profile includes the Tekken Tag Tournament games and Tekken Blood Vengeance, which are not canon. The Spirit Kyoto ability is limited to Composite Heihachi. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Overpowered Ogre and killed him. *Casually threw Jin off a helicopter. *Can contend with Kazuya in his most powerful Devil form. *Casually destroyed a group of JACK robots with Kazuya. *Shattered a metallic tomahawk with his bare teeth. *Casually defeated a group of Tekken Force soldiers. *Casually kicked a reinforced door off its hinges. *Knocked Kazuya out and threw him off a cliff. *Overpowered Nina Williams. *Overpowered Claudio Serafino. *His clash with Jin and Kazuya caused a shockwave that destroyed all windows in a building. *Piledrived Jin and Kazuya through multiple floors of a building. *Crushed a volcanic debris with his foot. *Killed Kazumi through sheer physical power. Speed/Reactions *Climbed his way out of a seemingly endless pit in just a few seconds. *Caught a tomahawk with his bare teeth in midair. *Intercepted a missile in midair and threw it back at the sender. *Casually dodged bullets from an assault rifle. *Dodged many bullets from the Sirius Marksmen. *Can dodge beams of light fired by Claudio. *Dodged a Gou Hadouken from Akuma. *Dodged beams fired by Devil Kazumi. Durability/Endurance *Survived Akuma's Raging Demon attack (Possible sign of resistance to soul manipulation). *Endured a long drawn-out beating from Kazuya in volcanic grounds. *Survived getting thrown off a cliff by Kazuya. *Survived getting blasted many times by Devil Kazuya's beams. *Endured getting thrown off a high castle by Devil Jin. *Survived the collapse of a large temple. *Took a beating from Ling Xiaoyu. *Survived an explosion that destroyed a building from the epicenter. *Endured getting kicked through several floors worth of wood. *Survived getting blasted by seven simultaneous beams shot by Devil Kazuya. Skill/Intelligence *Dropped Kazuya into a volcano. *Defeated Ogre, one of the strongest entities in Tekken. *Fought and defeated Kazuya multiple times. *Designed chains that could neutralize the power of the Devil Gene, and used them to imprison Kazuya and Jin. *After defeating Jin, Jinpachi, and Kazuya, he chained them all to a rocket and sent them all to space. *Went to space with his own shuttle. *Discovered a way to recover his youth. *Shot Jin down with a gun. *Became the owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu, one of the biggest world powers. *Owns a fighter bear named Kuma. *Took over the Zaibatsu again after Jin went missing. Powerscaling Heihachi is one of the most powerful characters in the series, but the only side of his stats that's worth scaling to anyone would be his speed. However, the only characters that should scale to his speed are the ones that have been able to consistently fight on even grounds with him and other High Tiers, such as Kazuya, Jin, Kazumi, Akuma, or Ogre. Weaknesses *Might have a slight case of PTSD when it comes to explosions. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Small City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Composite Profiles Category:Tekken Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Bandai Namco Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:SoulCalibur